The Journey
by Mrs.RiverWho
Summary: Join the journey with Jack and The Doctor as they fight to find Rose. Warning gay/ship
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was stuck inside his TARDIS, when he looked at the monitor, he saw Captain Jack Harkness, who he hasn't seen in a few months.

What is he doing here? The Doctor wonders.

"I know what you're thinking Doctor, and I'm here to see you of course." Jack says suprising the Doctor.

"Why are you here to see me?"

"Because I heard that Rose got kidnapped."

"Yes, Rose did get kidnapped and I don't want your help, because I'm still mad at you."

Jack walks over to the Doctor and puts his arm on the Doctor's shoulder. "That was months ago, and I needed time away from you."

The Doctor gets mad and walks away from Jack.

"You tell me that you love me than you leave me!"

"I had to leave mainly because you didn't say it back."

"Jack, you didn't give me time to answer you before you left."

"I gave you plenty of time, so don't give me that. Plus I know it's not easy to adjust to to this."

"You're right it was my first time dating a guy. So, yes it is hard for me and you leaving didn't help it made it worse!" The Doctor snaps and sits down by the consol.

"Fine. But I don't want you to think that it was your fault." Jack walks over to the Doctor and sits down next to him.

"Then who's fault was it?" he asks with a sharp tone.

"It's no one's fault, alright." Jack is a little uneasy.

"Ok, then, and I guess I can't stop you from helping me."

"You're right I'm helping you wether you want me to or not. I still love you always will."

"Jack, I love you too, but do you have to be so pushy?"

"Yes, I do. You can't deny what you just said."

"Are you coming with me to get Rose than?"

"Why wouldn't I help you? Of course I'm coming with you, silly."

"Fantastic!"

"Let's go save Rose, the sweetest girl I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Inside of the TARDIS

The Doctor starts the TARDIS so that they can find Rose.

While Jack walks around the TARDIS saying, "I finally got him to say it to me", to himself.

The Doctor looked over at Jack. "I can hear you, you know."

"I"m doing it again aren't I?", Jack asks walking to the console.

"Yeah, you are and I would apperciate it if you didn't."

"I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The Doctor starts messing around with his screwdriver, because he's bored. While Jack messes about with his sonic blaster, out of boredom.

They continue to do so for an hour, until Jack breaks the silence.

"Something's wrong, Doctor."

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. Believe me I'm fine."

"I believe you." Jack replies.

"Good. Now shut up and hold me." the Doctor demands.

Jack wraps his arms around the Doctor.

The Doctor smiles, "This is nice just you and me holding each other in my blue box."

"Haha, yeah.", says Jack full with happiness.

"I don't want this to ever end", says the Doctor.

"Same here."

"You're never leaving me again, Jack."

"I won't I promise. I love you too much."

THUMP!

"What was that?", Jack asks getting up.

"I have no idea", the Doctor says all worried.

"You better see what that was."

"I am." The Doctor gets up and walks to the console.

Jack follows him.

"It was your vortex manipulator. You really need to keep that on your wrist." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I know."

"Put it on your wrist before I have to put it on for you," the Doctor kids.

"I am so stop."

"Haha not gonna happen."

"Fine than."

"This is why you're awesome."

Jack laughs, "Of course I'm awesome."

"We need to stay focused now, ok."

"Yup let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3: Back Together

"Doctor are you ok? You seem a little disturbed". Jack says with concern.

"Im worried about Rose thats all." the Doctor says snuggling Jack.

"Ok. But if Rose can take care of herself."

"I know." The Doctor snuggles closer to Jack.

"We need to land soon."

"Will you shut up."

"Never", Jack kids.

"Haha".

They sit there cuddling for a while, waiting for the TARDIS landing signal.

An hour goes by and still no landing signal goes off.

This worries the Doctor.

"Something's wrong with the TARDIS."

"I think something might be messing with it." Jack says getting up.

"Yes. And I think I know who." the Doctor gets up with Jack helping him.

"Who?"

"The same people that took Rose. I just hope I'm wrong."

"So, the Daleks, cybermen, or angels?"

"This person is my worst enemy. So no not any of them."

The Doctor thinks to himself. 'It's the master.'

The Doctor tells Jack.

"The Master.." The Doctor is so shaken up by this.

"Oh my God! But it can't be."

"Yes it can be, because I never really killed him."

"I've never seen you this scared. It's a little shocking to me."

That pushed the Doctor to his limit.

"Shut up, Jack! I'm not joking about this! So stop!"

Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'm being as serious as I can be. Why do you hate him anyways?"

The Doctor thinks, 'where do I start?'

"I hate him because he's made my life horrible. Plus he likes kidnapping my companions. And before you ask this is not the first time this has happened."

"Let's save Rose then." Jack sits back down dragging the Doctor with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Wrong?

The Doctor finally figured out what was wrong with the TARDIS. The good news is that the TARDIS is not overly damaged. The bad news is that it won't be able to land for at least another hour.

"So how is the old girl doing?" Jack asks a little concerned.

"Not a lot of damage. But we won't be able to land for at least another hour."

"An hour isn't that long of a wait. That gives us more time to relax and make up a plan."

"I know. I just.. worrythat's all."

"Stop worrying about Rose. I'm sure she's coming up with an escape plan."

"I'm sure you're right. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing will, I promise. And worrying doesn't help anyhting. Promise me that you'll stop worrying?"

"Ok, I promise. Now sit down and cuddle me."

Jack sits down next to the Doctor and cuddles him.

"Sure."

So they cuddle and kiss each other for an hour until they hear the landing signal.

"I better make sure we're landing, because that was the landing signal." The Doctor gets up and walks over to the console.

"Yeah, you should." Jack gets up.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Ok good. Love you, Doctor." Jack winks at him.

"I love you too. Well get ready to land."

"Haha. I am already ready to land."

Jack helps the Doctor get ready for the landing. They were ready within less then ten minutes. Jack starts walking around during the landing. While the Doctor makes sure everything goes smoothly.

"Well," Jack says breaking the silence.

"We should land in less than a minute," the Doctor answers.

"Great. I'm ready, you?" Jack asks with too much enthusiam.

"Yup. We just landed."

"Let's find Rose and save her." Jack walks to the door.

The Doctor walks over opens the door. Together they run out the door in search of Rose.


	5. Chapter 5: Rose is Found

Disclaimer~I don't own anything!

They get out of the TARDIS and starts looking for Rose. They look for an hour until they hear the scream.

"The Doctor will save me, you schumbag!," somebody screams.

"Rose." They say at the same time, looking at each other.

"Let's do this," Jack says with way too much confidence.

"Agreed." The Doctor responds.

The two of them run to where Rose is.

"Rose is kicking some butt over there." Jack says.

"I can tell."

"There you are. What in Galifrey took you so long?," Rose stampers has she walks toward them.

Jack smirks.

"Sorry it took so long. We were having problems with the TARDIS."

"Behind you!" Rose screams.

Jack hits the person attacking him in the end way too hard, killing him.

"Nice." The Doctor says.

Jack winked at him.

"Thank you."

"So you come to get me after two days? Do you have any idea what I had to go through, Doctor?", Rose asks.

"Not my fault, Rose. And probably through a lot," the Doctor answers.

Rose opens her arms.

"Can I get a hug?"

The Doctor tilts his head towards Jack.

"I'm not the one you should be asking."

Jack nods.

"It's fine by me. As long as you don't hug for too long."

Rose gives the Doctor a hug.

"Ok. Good."

While they're hugging, the Doctor whispers, "I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Ok. You two break it up now." Jack says a little jokingly.

They stop hugging and Rose hugs Jack.

"Nice to see you again."

Jack coughs.

"Same here."

They stop hugging and Rose sits down.

"I hate the Master. He has the nerve to kidnap me! I don't... think so."

"Told you, Jack. And Rose where is he, so I can kick his butt."

Rose points at the Master.

"He's over there."

"Great you two coming with me?, the Doctor says walking toward the Master.

Jack follows behind.

"Of course."

Rose follows them.

"I'm coming too. I'm not leaving you, Doctor."


	6. Chapter 6: The Master

Disclaimer~I dont own anything!

As the three of them walk towads the Master, Rose keeps close to the Doctor and starts to cry.

"Don't cry Rose. We're here now. It will be alright." Jack tells her, noticing her crying.

Rose looks at Jack.

"I'm fine, Jack. Don't worry about me."

Jack keeps his eyes towards Rose.

"Whatever you say."

The Doctor looks at her with concern.

"Rose, you're so compansionate. Don't cry."

Rose wipes away tear.

"Thank you, Doctor. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you, too."

The Master hears them and speaks.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite enemy."

The Doctor smirks at the Master.

"I knew it was you the whole time."

"Of course you did, Doctor. I planned out htis whole thing."

Jack looked at the Master.

"You messed with the wrong person."

Rose steps forward.

"That's right."

The Master looked ashamed.

"Oh really? Because it took you two days to get here. I thought the TARDIS only takes an hour to get somewhere."

This angered the Doctor.

"Well someone was messing with it and i'm pretty sure it was you. And messing with me isn't a good idea. Master you have chosen the wrost time to mess with me."

The Master looked at the Doctor with evil in his eyes.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, its typical of you to think it was me. You're right of course it was me. I needed time to talk with Rose. She is a very sweet girl. You do a great job of picking your companions."

The Doctor got angier by the minute.

"I'm smarter than you think I am. Rose is very sweet. I'm taking her with me wether you like it or not. And we are a team you can't pull apart. So try and stop me."

Jack stands his ground.

"You are messing with the love of my life. I don't care if I have to fight you because I will do anyhting to keep him and Rose safe."

"I will protect the both of you no matter what. I am not leaving my two favorite people!" Rose says making her known for her bravery."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I can't just let you leave. You are mine. Do you hear the drum, Doctor?" The Master says making his point.


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Gets Hurt

The three of them start to walking to the exit, when they get stopped by the Master yelling, "Stop them!"

"Oh, no you don't," Rose screams.

"Take that you schum," Jack yells.

"I just soniced this enemy. I'm not afraid to do the same to you," the Doctor yells at the enemies.

"Die you stupid thing," Jack screams.

"Doctor, I just hurt my wrist," Rose screams.

The Doctor rushes over to Rose. "Oh, my Galifrey. You really are badly hurt."

Jack walks over. "How bad is it?"

"Rose your wrist is broken and there's not much I can do to fix it." The Doctor replies.

Rose is mad at everything that just happened. "I broke my wrist that's just great. Now what am I supposed to do."

"We're taking you to the TARDIS. Just don't move your wrist," the Doctor says.

"I won't risk it."

"We better leave now," Jack says getting ready to walk away.

"We are leaving. As soon as soon as I help Rose up."

Rose refuses the Doctor's help. "I don't need help."

"To the TARDIS," says Jack.

They walk over to the TARDIS and by the time they get there, Rose looks like she wants to punch something. The three of them get inside the TARDIS.

"You're safe now Rose. But you look upset," the Doctor speaks.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused. It's nice to be back in the TARDIS, away from that horror," she responds.

Jack sits down. "What exactly happened while we were gone."

Rose takes a deep breath. "I talked to the Master about traveling with the Doctor. I had to fight those monsters. For two stinking days I had to deal with it. Jack I've never been through something that awful until now. My worst nightmare came to life."

The Doctor sits down next to Rose and Jack. "You're safe noe though and we're not going to let you out of our sight again. I promise."

"I know, but what do you mean by "we"?"

"Me and Jack."

Rose looks at Jack. "Wait, you're staying with us?"

Jack looked at Rose shocked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I."

Doctor hears the TARDIS start to take off. "We're taking off again."


	8. Chapter 8: Note

_I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been busy with my high school band camp. And other things. I will update the next two chapters soon I promise. Thanks for the support. _


	9. Chapter 9: Back Home

The Doctor sits next to Jack snuggling him.

_I have so many wonderful people in my life, Rose and Jack. _The Doctor thinks.

"Doctor what's wrong?", Rose asks.

"I was just thinking about the fact that I have two wonderful people I have in my life."

"Aw, thank you, Doctor. You're an mazing person. You know I hope that I can stay in your life for as long as possible," says Jack.

"Doctor you have changed my life. And thank you. Same goes for me. I just wish you would realize how great you are Doctor. You are very lovely." Rose laughs.

The Doctor looked at the both of them. "Thanks guys. And Jack I love you almost as much as you love me. And Rose my fantastic, sweet Rose, stay the way you are. Both of you are fantastic and wonderful."

Rose smiled. "Ah, Doctor its nice to be back with you. Jack well you are Jack and incredibly awesome. And thanks for saving me from the Master. I know I can count on the both of you."

_DING!_

The Doctor gets up. "Well there's the landing signal. I better land the old girl."

Jack kids. "You better before I have to do something about it."

The Doctor walks over to the controls and starts landing the TARDIS. Jack and Rose don't speak while the Doctor concentrates. The Doctor thinks about how much he loves Jack and where he would be without Jack. An hour goes by before they land.

The Doctor sits back down. "We've landed."

"Why did we land? I'm not leaving you remember", Jack says.

"I know you're not, but I wanted to have her land so I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Rose clears her throat. "Well it's nice to see you two happy just don't be stupid."

"How's your wrist? I hope it's better." Jack asks.

"A little bit better. I love you guys." Rose is so happy. "Nice to be back."


End file.
